


Homiesexual

by IamJustSomeone



Category: Cyndago - Fandom, supermega
Genre: Accidental Boner, Accidental Gayness, Bittersweet Ending, Dry Humping, First work - Freeform, Frottage, I'm bored, M/M, Please Kill Me, Smut, Why Am I Capitalizing Every Word In These Tags, supermegay, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 22:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18127019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamJustSomeone/pseuds/IamJustSomeone
Summary: Oopsie daisies Ryan gets a boner while Matt tries to prove a point. i wOnDeR wHaT hApPeNs nExT hMmMmMmMmMmMMMMMMMMMMMMM-





	Homiesexual

**Author's Note:**

> This was expired by a meme i found on insta.
> 
> Also I suck at writing so please dont forcefully suck my cock without permission  
> If it makes it any better I t o t a l l y wasn't shirtless writing this the whole time.
> 
> English wasn't my first language so don't get mad at me for typos

“God fuck! I hate this game!” Ryan bursts out while playing a dumb Wii game they picked out randomly. Matt laughs at his pain.

“Ryan, we’ve been playing this game for less than 15 minutes.” He chuckles at his own statement. Ryan just rolls his eyes at his comment and continues playing this game. 

 

Matt stares at how intensely Ryan plays this game, to the point where it’s almost impressive. “Y’know Ryan, I’ve been exercising lately but I think you’re working on this game way harder than I’ve been working in the gym,” Matt chuckled at his own joke. Ryan joins in as well, snickering but soon after cussing under his breath. He has died once more in the rage inducing game.

“Oh yeah? Seems like you’ve been skipping leg day with your deformed muscle arms.” Matt gasped, personally attacked and kind of hurt. Ryan looks over and laughs at his expression. Ryan always liked when Matt did that beta-male smile. It seems to always get him even if he tries his best not to laugh. 

 

“Nuh-uh, I’ve been working my legs every day,” Matt claims.

Ryan smirks smugly, “Doesn’t seem like it, loser.” Matt gasps sarcastically then bring his hand up to brush his hair back.

 

“How about I show you then, ‘loser’” He mocks the way the shorter man says it.

 

Ryan looks over, “Aight, bet.” Matt huffs and crosses his arms. He glares at Ryan as he focuses back at the game. He looks back at his friend, noticing how some of his hair caressed his face every time he turned his head. He always found his buddy kind of cute, but that’s gay, so he usually pushes those thoughts into the back of his head. 

 

Ryan enters a cutscene in the game in which he sighs in release. He tucks some of his hair behind his ear and puts the controller down for a bit, closing his eyes to rest. As Matt watches this, he found the perfect opportunity to show off his turn leg skills. As Ryan was about to open his eyes again when the cutscene was over, Matt crawls to his lap and straddle him towards the T.V.

 

“Oh what the fuck-” Ryan was cut off by Matt’s laughs.

 

“Now you gotta try to play the game like this!” Matt declared. He physically felt Ryan start to get nervous, but didn’t know why. He leans to the side and picks up the controller, then continues to play the Wii. Ryan didn’t know why, but Matt straddling his lap like that secretly turned him on. Ryan was not open enough to plain out say that he is bisexual, but he  _ is _ comfortable to express it. Yet, he can’t get turned on by the person he trusts his life with, he can’t ruin everything he gained in this relationship with an accidental boner. Or at least he thinks it’s accidental.

As Matt sits upon Ryan, he feels some pressure starts to press against his ass. In confusion, he looks back at Ryan who’s deep in thought with the biggest blush on his face. Matt’s face flush at the conclusion that, yes, he’s buddy IS surely getting a boner from him. Matt doesn’t want to admit it, but that thought is turning him on as well. 

 

“H-Hey Ryan,” Matt chirped. Ryan hums his question in response. 

 

Matt gulps, “U-Uh, so how’s the game going?” Ryan shrugs, trying not to speak in this circumstance. Matt, mindlessly, shifts himself better onto Ryans hardening cock. Matt hums in enjoyment when he felt more of his member under him. In response, the shorter man groans, closing his eyes for a moment and bucking his hips. The twink breathlessly moans, and Ryan realizes what he has done.

 

“S-Shit man, sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

 

Matt looks back, “N-No man, it’s cool. Uh, m-more.”

 

“W-W-What?” Ryan’s eyes widen.

 

“Do that more.”

 

“I don’t-”

 

“Fine, I’ll do it,” Matt hissed. The taller man starts to rock his hips against Ryan. He grabs onto Matt’s hips and he could already feel his cock getter harder by the second. Matt, on the other hand, was already fully hard, his cock aching to get attention. He was trying his hardest not to moan as the long-haired man’s clothed cock slide in and out between his thighs.

 

At this point, they were both extremely hard, both panting, and both squirming at each other’s touch. “W-Wait…” Matt pants. Ryan groans in disappointment, but stops himself from bucking up for more. The Watson boy turns around to face Ryan on the couch, both blushing at the sudden sight of each other’s faces. Once Matt was settled, slight movements start again. Matt rests his face in the crook of the other’s man neck to mute his moans. 

 

“Matt…” Ryan lifts the other’s head from his neck to look at this fucking loser four eyes like what a nerd lmao. Matt questions in a moan, staring into his brown eyes. Ryan quickly takes him into a deep kiss, making Matt moan loudly in surprise. He starts to palm the thinner boy through his pants, slowly starting to unbuckle his tight jeans. 

 

“I need more of you,” He mumbles from the deep make out sessions they are having. Once successfully decoding the complex layout of jeans, he immediately goes to pull his member out into the now damp surroundings. 

 

“No, wait,” Matt pulls away in panic. Ryan looks at him in confusion, “I-I never did this before with a-a dude.”

 

“Neither have I,” Ryan shrugs, “But we're too far into this to stop.”

 

“I-I,” Before he could finish his sentence Ryan pulls him into another kiss.

 

“Just promise this won’t ruin our friendship, ya?” Ryan asks. Matt nods and starts deeply kissing him again, but this time, with more confidence. Matt sneaks his hand into Ryans boxer shorts and pulls his hard cock out as well. Matt scoots closer to him so both his and his own is in one hand, and start thoroughly jerking both of them off. Precum from both of them can be felt lubricating both parties’ peepees. Panting becoming stronger, movements becoming faster and sloppier. 

 

“Ryan, I’m really close,” He moans between kisses.

 

“M-Me too, hng-” Ryan bucks his hips into the warmth of both Matt’s hand and cock. 

 

Faster, louder, warmer. Pools of electricity go through their stomachs about to shoot out any second, “Ah, R-Ryan~! FUCK-” 

 

Shot after shot of cum spurt out of Matt, his fist going faster to ride himself through his orgasm while he grips onto Ryan. From everything Matt is doing, from saying his name to the delicious movements and sounds coming out from him, it didn’t long for him to join his orgasm.

 

They hold each other tight as they regain a sense of the environment. Matt gives one last kiss to Ryan before pulling himself off of him and tucking his now flaccid dick back into his jeans. “Wait, Ryan, were you wearing socks?”

 

Ryan gains the energy to look at him, “Ya, why?”

 

“Okay good, this wasn’t gay then. This was only ‘homie’sexual.” Matt smirks. Ryan snorts and does that sweet, iconic laugh.

 

His laugh...

 

Holy shit, does he love his laugh.


End file.
